


Falling in Love

by CrazyBeCat



Series: Writer Bingo Challenge Six [16]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Cassidy has a girlfriend, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Fluff, Future, London, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, No Plot, Sweet, Writer Bingo, snippet of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Cassidy chuckled. “Yeah, sounds good. I’ll keep in touch and such if anything changes. I’ll see you soon,” she paused, “I love you, Momma.”Andy felt tears spring to her eyes. “Oh, honey. I love you, too. Have a good rest of your night, Cassidy, I’ll see you soon, and give you the biggest hug. Hopefully Caroline will be able to join us also.”





	Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!  
> For Bingo Card Six: London.  
> No real edit job, because who has time for that.  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC

“Andy, please keep mom from interrogating my girlfriend. She doesn’t need to play twenty-one questions like she’s some murder suspect.”

Andy chuckled as she shifted the phone to her other ear, and reached for a file. “I promise, Cassidy. She’ll be on her best behavior. No interrogations.”

“Thank you. Meeting the parents is nerve wrecking enough as it is. London doesn’t need the Queen of Fashion breathing down her neck. Also don’t let her dress like she’s going to kill a board member. You know-”

“Cassidy. Honey. I know. Don’t stress too much. She won’t admit it, but she’s just as nervous as you and London are. You’ve been telling her about your adventures and how you’ve been having a good time."

"I'm falling in love with her," Cassidy declared softly, "and I'm so nervous about making good impressions."

"She doesn’t want to ruin that for you. I promise you, it’s going to go so much better than you think it will. I’ll make sure she doesn’t over dress. Have you heard from Caroline? Is she going to make it out? Last I heard, she wasn’t sure yet.”

“I don’t know. I can call her after I hang up?”

“No, that’s ok. I can do that. Just finish the semester strong, and have a good flight next week. Don’t forget, Roy will pick you and London up from the airport, because your mom and I have that brunch event. It will give you two some time to relax a little after the flight, and take showers if you want.”

“I won’t forget, that sounds great.”

“The new housekeeper, Francis, she will be washing some fresh sheets this weekend, and will set up your room and a guest room so-”

“What? Why?”

“Hey, don’t get feisty. Your mom and I don’t know if you and London have ever shared a bed. Being a romantic couple can feel different than friends at a sleepover. Relax. We decided that you two can figure that out, and there will be two beds in case that’s what you want. You’re going to be here for a whole two weeks. Having another room can give you two some space if you need it. You’re an adult, we know that. Though we would both appreciate some discretion of you get up to anything.”

“Eww! Andy!”

“What? There is nothing wrong with a healthy sex life-”

“Just stop talking-”

“-but just like you don’t want to hear-”

“-please, please stop talking-”

“-me and your mom, we-”

“La, la, la, not listening!”

“-don’t want to hear you.”

“Oh my god. Please, don’t ever talk about that again.”

“I hope you and London are being safe. Have you been tested for any STDs after the last break-up?”

“Oh, my, God! Yes! Please stop!”

Laughing, Andy leaned back in her chair. “Alright, alright. I’m glad you are being safe. I will refrain from the sexual talk.”

“Thank you,” Cassidy heaved a clearly grateful sigh.

“For now,” Andy added.

“Ahh! Andy!” Cassidy groaned.

Andy laughed a little harder. “Ok, before I destroy your fragile psyche, I’ll let you go. Do some studying, and crush your final exams. I love you, and I am excited to see you, and looking forward to meeting your girlfriend.”

Cassidy chuckled. “Yeah, sounds good. I’ll keep in touch and such if anything changes. I’ll see you soon,” she paused, “I love you, Momma.”

Andy felt tears spring to her eyes. “Oh, honey. I love you, too. Have a good rest of your night, Cassidy, I’ll see you soon, and give you the biggest hug. Hopefully Caroline will be able to join us also.”

“Hey, I’ll message her about that, and tell her to call you. Maybe some good old-fashioned sibling guilt can ensure she makes it. I know she wants to meet London, so maybe the sister has a girlfriend thing can be more powerful than the parent’s want to see you thing.”

“That wouldn’t be a bad idea. I just heard the front door open, so your mom’s home. I’ll talk to you later, okay? And even if Caroline can’t make it out, tell her to still call me, because I want to talk to her anyway.”

“Sure thing, I’ll talk to you later. Say hi to mom, and I’ll call her tomorrow to chat. I’ve got some homework to finish tonight, but tomorrow will be a lighter day.”

Andy listened to the sound of footsteps on the stairs as she replied, “I will tell her to expect your call. Bye Cassidy, have a good night. Good luck with homework and studying.”

“Thanks. Have a good night.”

“Bye, honey.”

“Bye, Andy.”

Andy waited a moment before pulling the phone away from her ear to hang up. Chuckling, she set her phone down and got up, making her way out of her office. “Miranda,” she called lightly, careful not to raise her voice too much.

“In the bedroom.”

Moving down the hall, Andy smiled at the sight of her wife. “Hi,” she murmured.

Miranda looked up from taking off her heel. “Hello, darling.”

Andy gave her a soft kiss before she knelt down beside the bed, took the shoe from Miranda’s hand, and set it down on the floor. She gently lifted the other foot, and slid the remaining heel off. “How was your day?”

“Long, but the shoot was a success. Hopefully nothing goes wrong as they turn it into a twelve page spread.”

“Cassidy and I talked for a while, confirming times and all that for their arrival. Roy will have to pick them up, because we’re going to be at the Brunch. But it might be for the best, give them some time to relax after the plane ride.” Andy reached her hands up Miranda’s skirt and found the little clips of the garter belt. "She told me that she's falling in love with London."

"Oh?"

"Hmm. Isn't that sweet?"

Miranda nodded. "I just hope it's mutual."

"I hope so too."

“Have you heard from Caroline?”

Andy slowly rolled down Miranda’s left stocking, then the right, as she talked, “Not yet. Cassidy will talk to her, and see if anything can be figured out. She thinks the enticement of meeting London will help get us an answer. Cassidy also asked me to let you know she’ll call tomorrow to chat, she sends her love but has some work to finish tonight. She also asked me to make sure you’ll do your best to not interrogate London. You aren’t to wear any outfit that you’d wear to a board meeting.”

Miranda laughed. “I’ll talk to her about it tomorrow. I don’t want to make anything difficult between us.”

“I know,” Andy said, rising from the floor and giving Miranda another kiss. “I told her that you weren’t looking to run anyone out the door, because you know how happy she has been.”

“Hmm. Thank you. How was your day?” Miranda leaned in for another kiss. 

“My day went well. I got three of my articles finished, and talked to Cassidy. Did some laundry, ran a few errands. Successful.”

“Wonderful. I know you were worried about the articles. And thank you for your help. My back is stiff from today. ”

“I thought it might be. Get comfy. And take a few minutes to stretch out, maybe do some yoga. I’ll heat up the dinner Francis made."

“That sounds marvelous. Thank you.”

“I’ll meet you downstairs?”

“I’ll be twenty minutes or so.”

“Ok. I’ll watch a bit of TV while I wait.”

“I love you,” Miranda murmured, pressing another kiss to Andy’s lips.

“I love you too. See you downstairs in a bit. I’ll leave you to your relaxing.”

Andy gave Miranda one last kiss before she headed downstairs, a warm smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC


End file.
